


in her corner

by logictron



Category: Valor (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Post-Episode: s01e08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logictron/pseuds/logictron
Summary: Coogan can't shake his guilt after confronting Zoe about Smitty's reassignment. So he goes to see her.





	in her corner

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. These two sort of snuck up on me as far as their friendship goes. But I'm in love with it. Obviously something happened 'off-screen' between the scene in the hangar with Gallo and what happened thereafter. I'd like to think Coogan realized the error of his ways and decided to own up. So here it is.
> 
> Minor references/discussion of Zoe's attempted rape. 
> 
> Also, yeah, any mistakes, whether they be spelling/grammar/tactical/technical are mine. Valor is sadly not mine.

Coogan isn't sure showing up at her place after dark is smart. He almost doesn't. But the thought of going home with this hanging over him doesn't sit right, so he goes to her barracks and knocks,waiting almost entirely across the hall, intentionally not crowding the door.

"What can I do for you, Sergeant?" she asks. It's strange seeing her like this, tired and raw. Vulnerable.

"I, uh, wanted to apologize," Adam says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Did Gallo put you up to this?" Zoe asks, leaning against the door frame, studying him.

"You really think I'd be here on his account?" he laughs softly, relieved when she smiles.

"Nah, probably not," she agrees.

"I just don't want to go on this mission with you thinking I'm not in your corner. I'm always in your corner, alright?" Coogan can't help but be in awe of Cho. She's fought harder than anyone he knows. The thought of Smitty touching her, forcing himself on her, makes his blood boil.

"Thanks. Means a lot, coming from you."

"Hey now, what's that supposed to mean?" he asks, feigning offense.

"Just means I didn't expect you to be here. Apologizing," Zoe says.

"Yeah, well. I might give you a rough time but it's only fun if you dish it out right back. We're a team, and no one fucks with my team."

"Seems like someone didn't get the memo." She looks down at the floor and Adam feels an unexpected rush of protectiveness for her.

"Zoe...God, I'm really fucking sorry. If there's anything I can do, tell me and I'll do it. I swear."

Voices echo down the hall and Coogan moves a few steps closer on instinct as he watches Zoe tense.

"Just don't treat me any different, okay?" she says, looking up at him again. "I'm still here, I can still do my job just fine. I don't need to be babied. I don't need any handouts."

"So that means I can still kick your ass on the track?" He cocks a brow, grinning.

"Like hell. You know I'll outrun you all damn day." Zoe laughs, shaking her head.

"Prove it. Meet me tomorrow. 06?" he asks.

"Yeah. Alright. You're on."

"Alright. G'night, Zoe," he murmurs, earning him a look, but she breaks a few seconds later and grins.

"Night, Adam."

Coogan waits until Zoe closes the door before he makes his way back to his own place. He'll never tell her, but he's actually looking forward to getting his ass handed to him in the morning. And it won't be because he lets her win, either. Adam is totally okay with that.


End file.
